


I'm Already Someone Else's

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drinking, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, I like to turn left at canon make a stop and then get right back on the canon road again, Inspired by Music, Mutual Pining, POV Molly Hooper, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Molly knew he wanted to run. That tension tight in his shoulders as his eye landed on the door with longing. But John nodded in his direction and Mary blew a happy kiss. No, he could not leave now.  More awkward standing until Tom decides the bar is less interesting.But she felt the air change near her arm and her heart stopped as his hand laid on her shoulder and moved in front of her.  His fingers with no hesitation ran down her arm and wrapped around her hand. "We should dance. "





	I'm Already Someone Else's

Molly didn't look for Sherlock on purpose. But they found each other in the reception crowd. With hands in his pockets, he stood still as a statue. She approached and stopped beside him, letting half a foot of air remain between them 

A sip of wine for courage, she looked up to catch his gaze away from the room and complimented him. 

"Your piece for the happy couple, it's gorgeous. Really truly gorgeous. 

"Better than the speech?"

She sighed and pursed her lips "Honestly no one believed you could do it. 

"Excepting you, of course," he sighed, taking his hands from his pockets. 

Molly sensed his gaze turn from the crowded room to her. She kept her stare forward as she shrugged one shoulder. "I well, I had more confidence than some," she snickered. More wine she reminded herself and took a large gulp from her glass as she braved a glance. _ He's handsome, sure _ she mused, and the tuxedo an extra touch of elegance made for those cheekbones. _ God those cheekbones, but why? _Why did she want to stare at him, mapping every line? Tracing them with her fingers and her lips... she shook away those stray temptations and looked back across the room to Tom to reset her thoughts. She hoped anyway.

  


"Terry is...?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her, head cocked but she spied the tiny upturn of his lip. Not unlike when he calls Greg anything but his name.

She raised an eyebrow, one he would recognize as a censure but smirked as well. "_ Tom _ is enjoying a drink at the bar last I saw him," she turned to survey across the room. "Mrs Hudson was nearby I thi—"

Sherlock groaned.

Molly pivoted her head back with a frown, "What?"

Sherlock sighed, eyes closed head fallen back. "She's had enough wine to—"

Molly smacked his arm with her free hand and ignored his false injured face. "Have a good time?" She caught his eyes with hers when he dropped his chin. 

He did not answer and his eyes held hers, much too long as always and the room suddenly felt small and warm. She released her stare first with a gulp and lifted her glass focusing on the burn as it choked out any words as she watched the crowd dance before them. _ Why does he have to be so fucking intense? _

His eyes did not leave her, and she hoped to blame any flush on the wine. _ Why? Why even now, s _he mused. His effect a thorn in her side still. Tom loved her, actually loved her and told her so, showed her. Put a ring on her finger that she fidgeted with as she pondered, pretending to watch the room. But might as well be empty for all it mattered as all faded around him and her awareness of him. His study of her like a spotlight. And she hated his next words before he even said them. So she stumbled out something instead.

“It was a lovely wedding.”

He sighed, “Small talk better for someone you don’t know... but yes, I'm happy for the two of them. John isn’t made to be alone.”

She nodded with a grin, "Not that he was but... yes. And Mary's able to give as good as he sends," she chuckled. "I really do love her."

Sherlock nodded with a soft smile. She studied him as his face softened, “Yes. She is a match for him in more ways than one.”

“But you are afraid it all changes now.” Her turn to have the advantage, she thought. She sipped her wine, cutting her eyes in his direction and back to the John and Mary laughing with another couple

Sherlock stiffened, his spine lengthening as he creased his shirt down like a reflex. “I'm a creature of habit as you well know, but I'm sure the disturbance to our work will be minimal... for now.”

Something guarded in his last words as his brow folded But secrets were all an art this entire group pedaled well, she contemplated as she brought her glass back to her lips once again. Her turn to study him as he focused on John and Mary. 

Molly knew he wanted to run. That tension tight in his shoulders as his eye landed on the door with longing. But John nodded in his direction and Mary blew a happy kiss. No, he could not leave now. _ More awkward standing until Tom decides the bar is less interesting. _

But she felt the air change near her arm and her heart stopped as his hand laid on her shoulder and moved in front of her. His fingers with no hesitation ran down her arm and wrapped around her hand. "We should dance. "

"Um…" she swallowed and shocked herself with hoarseness in her voice, "Ok?" She set her glass at the table near her and allowed him to guide her away. 

"It's a wedding after all," Sherlock added with mirth as he pulled her to the edge of the dance floor. Further away from view of Tom, much to her relief and trepidation by how it made her feel. To say nothing of his hand moving to her back and resting there light near her spine and a tingle she strived to ignore. They paused, adjusting to a shifting crowd as the songs changed and turned to a Latin beat. A consequence of wine but her hips naturally swayed to the rhythm. 

She shrugged as she spied him smirk at her. 

"You’ve attended a Salsa dancing night before, am I correct?"  


"Brilliant deduction there...not unusual really" she giggled, nerves on edge as put his hand at her waist and she found his shoulder with her own. "It’s been a year though." Hands clasped now.

"Your hip movement gave you away. You'll forgive my poor attempt at the style but... I do know how to lead at least." His eyes turn in the direction of some struggling couples and they both snickered. 

And with that he stepped, and she followed. Within a couple beats they found the basic pattern but tension remained, and the light caught her engagement ring with a flash like lightning and she missed a cue and their rhythm thrown off.

"Let me lead," he instructed low as he brought her into a spin and gripped her hips tighter and lower when she returned. Something witty came to her mind but flew away as he drew her closer hip to hip for a step. Breaths matched. Such a brief pause an eternity between them. But she smiled, and he did too. Back to the pattern they went and she let the moment clear her mind. Relaxed she let him guide her into the turns and twirls. The lightness of it all washed over her and she thought she could read a similar mood in him. Physical all they needed right now. Words always were dangerous, she mused. Beads of sweat on both foreheads well earned. But the song ended, fading into a dreamy tune and the contrast like a warm breeze. 

Whatever resolve left melted wax as the song shifted too romantic for propriety. It wasn't fair she told herself as his hand slipped across her back and he drew her closer. But not as close she hoped. This terrible just barely respectable distance as he swayed her achingly slow. 

She hated it. Years changed them like the notes floating around them. She wanted any nearness in the past. But now… she wanted it more. Something desperate and tense in his grip at her waist. Hot enough it burned through her dress. She matched it with her hands on his hips. Her eyes fluttered closed but every other sense sharpened. His cologne drifted into her nose and the hint of snuck cigarettes earlier and warm starched fabric heated against his skin. His skin she focused too much on it and images danced behind her eyelids that she hid. His nearness exposed nerves she thought dead and gone like he was for years. 

She squeezed her eyes tighter when his breath caressed her ear. “You can dance better with open eyes.”

Her mouth opened, jaw dropped, and he slowed their movements, "Molly, I… I’m…" Her heart lept at the breathless sound and she opened her eyes to meet his. So close she could see every thread of color even in the dim light. Were there words that matched that gaze? 

A gulp and his tone fell. “Here’s your proper partner.”

The bubble popped as she heard Tom’s voice, slightly slurred saying her name and she released her grip. 

“Hey thanks for dancing with her” Tom grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

One more lingering stare and Sherlock let his gaze fall first this time. Her chest heavy and her breath held. _ What was he going to say? If only _... she squeezed Tom's hand slipping from his hug. But Sherlock only offered a slight smile and with a nod walked away. 

Tom lead her to Mrs Hudson who greeted her with a tight hug and they all danced in a small group. Conversations flitted around her but the words gibberish in her ears still filled with her own heartbeat. Molly craned to search the other side of the room to watch Sherlock find his way to the door he lusted for earlier. Her chest ached, but she swallowed a lump into a wide grin at her fiance who danced up next to her. With Sherlock gone, she locked away every sensation and memory. In the same box inside her mind she kept for years. But his breath at her ear remained uncontainable and mingled with memories of his lips at her cheek. She hoped one more glass would dull it all and greedily took Tom's glass tipping it back until empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna write anymore series three au but here we are. Might be a bit rough but just had to get it done. 
> 
> Listened to one song exclusively. Baby(featuring MARINA & Luis Fonsi) by Clean Bandit. for sure listen to it. its not a slow song actually.  
https://open.spotify.com/track/1fLhGF1JfGQYj6EZLndD86?si=u2ijRrk7TsqL8z-OQBSCdw
> 
> here's the lyrics with the spanish parts translated: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/baby-baby.html-37
> 
> title comes from the song
> 
> as always thank you to Mouse9 who endures it all.


End file.
